Scramjet
|manufacturer = Declasse |related = Vigilante Ruiner 2000 Deluxo |price = $4,628,400 $3,480,000 (trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} }} Projectile Weapon }} |modelname = scramjet |handlingname = SCRAMJET |textlabelname = SCRAMJET |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 12 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Scramjet is a custom weaponized vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, released on August 21st, 2018, during the Scramjet Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Scramjet takes cues from the popular 1960s Anime series and the lead car, the . The front and rear fenders resemble those found on the . The Scramjet is distinctive by its rounded and sleek profile, featuring a trident-like front end, where the edges on either side house the headlights. The wheel arches appear to be wider than the greenhouse area and have a concave shape for the wheels. Two small fins can be seen directly behind the seats, over the rounded portions of the rear section. The rear end has a similar curved profile to the front end, where the outer concave portions house the tail lights and the edges on either side house the rocket boosters. The vehicle comes with two machine guns and four rocket launchers, which are located on the concave portions of the front end, next to the headlights. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Scramjet's aerodynamic design allows for good acceleration and top speed, but tends to not turn effectively at medium or high speeds. The Scramjet has 5 Advanced Flags activated'File Data': 2F0000, including the 4 flags introduced in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, with only the first three having known purposes. They are as follows: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. ;Armor Protection-wise, the Scramjet offers little to no resistence to explosive damage, as one direct hit by a Homing Missile is able to destroy it. Furthermore, due to its open-top design, the occupants are also prone to sustained gunfire. Inadvisable to take this vehicle to heavy shootout scenes. ;Abilities *The Scramjet has a power hop that provides the same effectiveness as the Ruiner 2000. This helps the car in avoiding obstacles such as concrete barriers and roadblocks. *The Scramjet features a rocket booster that is more effective than other similar vehicles, propelling the vehicle for two and a half seconds, but takes four seconds to recharge. ;Weaponry *Two standard machine guns that have moderate firepower against enemies and unarmored vehicles. These are in a fixed position and therefore, aiming is a bit difficult. *Rocket launchers on either side that provides heavy firepower against armored vehicles. Its tracking capabilities are good, although still surpassed by the ones from the Ruiner 2000. The launchers appear to have slightly decreased fire rate, taking 1.5 seconds to fire the next one, compared to most vehicles with rocket launchers, which only take a second to fire the next rocket. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Scramjet can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or an Avenger. When purchased, the Scramjet comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Warstock-GTAO-Scramjet.png|The Scramjet on Warstock Cache & Carry. Scramjet-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Scramjet on Rockstar Games Social Club. DeclasseScramjet-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Advertisement. Scramjet-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Scramjet on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Scramjet-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Scramjet in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $4,628,400 or for $3,480,000 after winning a round of the Adversary Mode Hunting Pack (Remix). Changes Trivia General *The name of the vehicle is derived from the ("supersonic combustion ramjet"), a variant of a ramjet air-breathing jet engine in which combustion takes place in supersonic airflow. *The manufacturer choice appears to reflect the real prototype Mach 5 with functioning saw blades, which was built on a 2001 chassis (with Declasse being the GTA iteration of ). *The Scramjet's ability to jump like the Ruiner 2000, is a reference to the Mach 5's "Auto Jacks" from the anime. *Additionally, the Scramjet’s rocket engines are possibly a reference to the Mach 4 from the 2008 movie, which sported a single jet engine with an afterburner. *The default radio stations for the Scramjet are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. References See Also *Ruiner 2000 - A similar Special Vehicle with the ability to jump. *Vigilante - Another Weaponized Vehicle fitted with a rocket booster. Navigation }} pl:Scramjet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online